Water Fun: A Summer School Job
by Kisa101
Summary: Syaoran's bored and complains to Sakura about not having a thing to do for the summer. Not to worry though, Tomoyo comes to the rescue...or does she? They just might regret accepting Tomoyo's request. Sakura's POV and slight S&S and E&T. Please R
1. Summer Begins

A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you are doing just fine. Here's a oneshot for you once again from CCS. I didn't write this for the site though. There was a writing competition on p l a y a n i m e . c o m (just take out the spaces) and Brittany and another friend of mine convinced me to try it. That's when I decided to give it a shot. I dunno if I won though. I kinda did it simply for fun. I hope you enjoy this oneshot of mine...really. PS: The last chapter of Magically Destined will be up ASAP...which means when my writer's block is gone (sweat drops).

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does.

Water Fun: A Summer School Job

"I'm bored. Watching grass grow is more exciting! I think I'm actually missing school."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend rambling on and on about how bored he was. Why call me to the park for this? "School just closed _today_. Summer has barely started as yet?"

"And it's boring me to death already. You'd think summer knew how to start." Syaoran slumped in the swing next to mine.

"Why don't you find some event or something to do then? There'll be loads of things to do now that summer has arrived."

"Do you know of any we can go to then, Sakura?"

I pondered momentarily to myself. However nothing came to mind so I pretended to continue thinking to myself.

"You have no idea whatsoever do you?"

I sweat dropped. "No, I don't."

Syaoran sighed again. "So then we're right back to square one."

"I guess we are."

"Syaoran! Sakura! There you are!" It was Tomoyo running towards us. She stopped in front of me, panting.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two! Where have you been?"

"We were here in the park just talking. You could've called us on our cell phones." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. Her squirming showed that she'd never thought about that.

Tomoyo started stuttering. "I…well…ok! I didn't think about that! Make me feel stupid why don't ya!"

"You've already done that yourself." I gotta hand it to him. He's good at annoying people. Tomoyo was practically fuming.

She stopped and took a deep breath while counting to ten…backwards…slowly with me and Syaoran watching, amused. She smiled again. "Ok, I wanted ask you two a favor."

I grew curious. "What favor?"

"I got a summer job at the music school I attend. However, they want some people to help teach the little kids how to swim and…I kinda volunteered you."

I stared at her. "You…WHAT?"

"No way," Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo frowned. "Please? I volunteered you two because I know you've done some lifeguard work and are experts at swimming. Plus, Sakura, you get to work with little children. Don't you enjoy being around them?"

"Yes but, you volunteered us without even asking us first. It's so sudden!"

She desperately went down on her knees. "Pretty please? The pay is great if you accept it. I'm sure your dad won't mind, as you'd have something to do." That's when she pulled out her weapon.

I groaned. "Please, not the puppy eyes." However, those two lavender pools were relentless. I gave in. "Fine, you win!"

"Yay!" She jumped back up and hugged me tight. We then both turned on Syaoran and eyed him down like he was the prey and we were the predators.

His amber eyes grew wide. "No…don't tell me you're about to do that…"

Both of us did the puppy eyes at the same time. "Pretty please, Syaoran?" we both said simultaneously.

He gazed at us for a minute or two before he gave in. "Fine! I'll do it! You two owe me."

We both jumped up and hugged Syaoran. "Thank you so much," Tomoyo replied.

"Yea," I said. "Besides, I'm sure that you won't regret it."

* * *

"Sakura, I thought you said I wouldn't regret it." 

"Really," I replied. Sarcasm was dripping from my voice. "That must have been another Sakura talking to you."

At the moment, kids ages five through ten ran around screaming and laughing. I was trying to calm down a little girl named Rika who was crying because she was scared of the water and anyone who wasn't her mommy.

Syaoran was trying to pull Chiharu off of Takashi. He called her a coward that couldn't swim and ended up being a coward himself as Chiharu knocked the snot out of him. It was certainly chaos.

And to think the class only started minutes ago.

'I must remind myself to kill Tomoyo later for this.' I thought to myself. I looked up at the lifeguard, Eriol, who was there for safety. He was sitting there amused rather than trying to help. 'I must remind myself to beat Eriol silly after the kids leave also. Who cares if that's Tomoyo's boyfriend?'

Finally, Rika calmed down and was in my arms. Syaoran pulled Chiharu off and five minutes later we started.

"Hello!" I started. "My name's Sakura and this is my friend Syaoran. We're gonna teach you the basics of swimming."

Syaoran took over. "Today we'll show you how to float. Any questions?"

Takashi raised his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't seem bothered by the whooping given to him. "Yes Takashi?"

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ooooooooooooo…" The kids started giggling, including Rika.

Eriol laughed hard. "Talk about priceless! Wait until I tell Tomoyo this!"

I tried to hide my blushing face. Talk about embarrassing. Syaoran was glaring at Eriol intensely. He was embarrassed also; a slight blush could be seen on his face. "Eriol…not another word from you unless we need your help."

Eriol gulped and went quiet.

I smiled at Takashi. "No, we're not. If no one else has any questions let's head towards the pool everyone!"

Almost everyone screamed joyfully as they ran towards the pool and into the shallow end. Rika clung on to me for dear life. I sighed. "This is gonna be a long day, Syaoran."

Syaoran scoffed. "More like a long summer if you ask me."

"You're the one who said you were bored and had nothing to do. Regret complaining now huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"How was your first day on the job?" Tomoyo grinned. We had returned to the music school that afternoon and were exhausted. 

I smiled at her, irritation clear in my emerald eyes. "Let's just say you're lucky we like the water and had nothing better to do for the summer."

Syaoran nodded. "You got that right. They're like wild animals!"

Tomoyo giggled. "They're kids so of course they'd be hyper. That should've been expected."

I frowned. "I knew they would be but…not this much."

She smiled at us. "Honestly though, did you regret agreeing to work here?"

I paused to think about it, remembering shy Rika and her joy when she realized that she wouldn't sink. I then remembered how Chiharu beat up Takashi like that which now seemed a bit funny. Other children came to my mind and I smiled.

I turned to Syaoran who was smiling also and replied, "No, surprisingly I didn't. Did you Syaoran?"

"Not one bit."

"Great. I'm glad." Tomoyo smiled mischievously. "Eriol told me a little kid asked if you two were dating. How cute is that!" We blushed for the second time that day and said simultaneously while glaring:

"Shut up."

THE END


	2. Surprise!

A/N: You thought this was a one shot? So did me.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Chapter Two: Surprise!

"Another day, another adventure at work." I yelled out to my brother in the kitchen. "Touya, I'm off!"

"Don't scare the children, monster," I heard him yell back.

I muttered to myself, irritated. "Honestly, why won't he just move out?" I put on my skates and was gone. As I skated down the street I gazed up at the sky. Really, it's so easy to space out looking up there like that. That's probably why I wounded up bumping into someone and falling down on my behind.

"Owww…" I sat there in pain when I heard someone chuckle. I looked up to see my best friend Syaoran Li staring down at me.

"You are such a klutz. You ought to walk around with a big sign on you to warn people." He held out his hand to help me up.

I accepted it but replied with a simple, "Shut up." We both started on our way again to work. Syaoran on his skateboard and me with my skates. We were a bit silent for a while until I spoke up. "So, Syaoran, are you ready for another day of swimming lessons with the kids."

"What I'm looking forward to is the lies Takashi is going to tell today. Some of those kids are so gullible. Like the time when he told Rika the pool would open up and swallow her whole if she used a kicking board. She wouldn't go in for a week."

I huffed. That's what he looked forward too? "That's mean. You're supposed to be helping him break out of his lying habit. Besides, Chiharu always beats him up whenever he tells one."

Syaoran turned to face me for a brief moment. "And yet, you don't stop Chiharu whenever she beats the poor kid silly. You call me mean?" He waves at a few random people in the area.

I rolled my eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, he deserves what he gets. Anyone who could tell a little girl that if water gets near their nose, the water would mess up their brains needs a good beating. She's practically doing my job for me."

"Okay…you got a point there." Syaoran smiled. "But you have to admit though. His lies can be quite hilarious at times."

"Whatever." It has been three weeks since we first started working at that music school and we're having a lot of fun. Sure, we do have our challenging moments. Like the time when we found Rika hiding in the bathroom after hearing one of Takashi's lies…and how I had to pull Chiharu off of him to stop her from beating him dead. Or the time when one of the others boys decided to see what would happen if they dropped Syaoran's cell phone in the pool…now _that_ was funny.

So, where was I again? Oh yeah, we were on our way to work when…

"Hey, Sakura, check out this new trick I learned. I think I've almost got it down." I watched as he jumped on a bench in front of him while the skateboard was rolling on the ground. He ran on the edge of the bench and then tried to land back on the skateboard…_tried_ being the keyword.

Next thing I knew there was a loud crash and there were three people on the scene. Syaoran on the ground and two other guys I'd never seen before. One just happened to be on the ground as well. I faced Syaoran. "I'd say you need some more practice. Are you okay?"

Syaoran sat there rubbing his behind. "I'm okay, Sakura. No need to worry about me." He opened his eyes to see the guy on the ground rubbing his own head in pain. He stood up and held out his hand to the guy. "I'm sorry; I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going."

That's when I got a good look at the guy on the ground. He had short, red hair and looked about our age. He was wearing baggy pants with pockets and zippers all over it and a black shirt. What I love is his eyes though. They're half red and half black…seriously, how cool is that? Uh oh…I took a good look at the situation and noticed just how angry his eyes looked.

The guy knocked his hand away. "Just watch where ya going next time, you klutz." He stood up and brushed himself off.

Syaoran's eyes squinted into a glare. "What was that?"

I watched as the guy smirked. "You heard me. Or are you deaf too?"

I could practically predict where this was going. "Umm…Syaoran…"

Of course, you know such a feeble attempt at calling him would do nothing, right? "You better shut up now."

"Or else what? What could you possibly do to me?" The guy crossed his arms and kept the same smirk as before. If I didn't know better, I'd say this guy was enjoying this.

I frowned when I saw Syaoran grab him by his shirt and nearly growled. "Do you want to find out?"

That's when I finally decided to speak up. "Okay, time for this to end! This is getting stupid. Syaoran lay off."

Syaoran gave me an irritated look. "But, Sakura…" I glared at him to show I was serious and he finally sighed and let the guy go.

The red haired guy smiled. "It's sad to see that your girlfriend can command you like that." A small blush came to my cheeks at the word girlfriend. Honestly, do we really look like a couple to everyone? Why can't we just be friends?

I could practically see Syaoran ready to ignore what I had just said and knock him out, but before he could do anything, someone else spoke up. "Kyou, that's enough. Leave them alone. He did apologize at first." I turned to see the other guy speaking to the one he had just called Kyou. He was so quiet; I didn't even remember he was there.

His hair was cut short as well but it was black. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. He looked the same age as us and his eyes were a normal colour: brown. He seemed a lot calmer than Kyou did.

Kyou looked at the guy and then back at Syaoran until finally he just waved it off. "Whatever. I ought to get going anyway. We've wasted enough time here with this joke."

Syaoran glared again. "What was that?"

Kyou picked up a guitar case and skateboard…weird…why did I never notice he had a guitar before…oh well. He smirked again. "I'm not repeating that again." He stepped on his skateboard and started skating off.

The other guy turned to us apologetically. "Please forgive my brother; he can be like that at times." We watched as he too got on a skateboard and skated off, waving to us.

They left and I stared at the spot where they just stood. "Well…that was interesting…"

Syaoran huffed. "I'd feel better if I never saw that guy again."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we'll really be late for sure if we don't get going."

* * *

We arrived at the school at eight thirty…just in time. Tomoyo was in the main room waiting for us. "Guys, you made it just in time. You're normally earlier than this. What happened?"

Syaoran threw his skateboard unceremoniously by the door. "I had an encounter with the devil himself."

Tomoyo looked at me confused and I shook my head. "Long story Tomoyo. I'll tell you about it later."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Okay then. I want you two to meet some people."

Syaoran looked at her curiously. "New people?"

Tomoyo nodded. "They started working here as of today. I hope you guys can be great friends. They seem really nice." She led us into another room and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Eriol was there talking to the new guys but that wasn't what was so surprising about it. What was surprising about is was…

"You again?" I sighed. So, Syaoran has noticed as well…this isn't going to be good.

Kyou stood up and smiled. "So, we meet again. Didn't think it would be so soon."

The other guy stood up as well. "Hello again."

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at us slightly amused. "Have you met before?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes, it's the devil again."

"Ah, what a cruel thing to say about me." Kyou smirked. "Now that we're going to be coworkers, I think we should try to get along, don't you?"

Syaoran growled. "Shut up."

I shook my head at the two. "This is gonna be a long summer…"

* * *

A/N: Surprised? Well, so am I. I didn't think I'd be continuing this one shot as a story but I just started typing and this came up. I hope this is worth it and that you guys enjoy it. Don't worry; I'm working on The Storyteller right now. Also, would you please read Crying Into Existence if you have the chance? It's my first time writing angst and any constructive criticism would be useful. I have also just created a poll and I would appreciate it if you would vote please. That's it for now I guess, until next time, please R&R.


	3. It's War! Part I

A/N: Hello! I'm back!

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me…blah blah blah…you know the routine.

Chapter Three: It's War! Part I

That day when we met Kyou and Elrick was certainly an interesting day. Honestly, I don't think anyone has ever aggravated Syaoran as much as Kyou did...like right now for instance.

What am I doing you may ask? Well, right now I'm sitting down during our lunch break watching the biggest debate I think I've ever heard between Syaoran and Kyou. Their hands slammed down against the table. Eyes squinted in a cold glare and both guys silent. I watch quietly as they wait for the other to speak up first. Finally, Kyou does. "So…what makes the colour green so great anyway?"

Yup. You read correctly. They were in a debate over which colour was better. How stupid was that? And no, this isn't the first time they've been like this. These two have been at it ALL week! It's driving me crazy. Everything from which of their favourite bands were better to who's got the coolest job!

Syaoran responded to Kyou's question. "Well for starters, green is the colour of nature – trees and grass and all of that stuff. Green is a calm colour. Who wouldn't like green?"

Kyou scoffed. "I don't for sure. Red is better, just think about it. It's such a bold colour. It represents life. It's what runs through our veins –"

"Of course, you'd like it ya freak! It represents blood! Even your eyes are that colour…and they're not even completely one colour!"

Red and black eyes flash indignantly. "I happen to like my eyes thank you very much. They're unique…although I can't say the same for your eyes…one colour…how boring. They could've at least been a unique colour like Sakura's. Now emerald is an interesting colour."

Syaoran frowned. "Gee, well excuse for being born into a family with boring eyes."

Kyou smirked. "You're excused."

I could only put my face in my hands and shake my head. Honestly, what was the point of all of this? Soon the children came in from outside, hearing all the commotion going on. Chiharu pulled on the edge of my t-shirt. "Sakura, why are Syaoran and Kyou fighting."

I smiled. "I wouldn't call it fighting…more like a debate…a stupid debate."

Kyou overheard what she said and retort. "We're not debating!! We're just talking angrily!!"

Everyone was quiet after hearing that. Suddenly they all burst out laughing. Even I had to laugh. Talking angrily? What the heck is that?

Syaoran then noticed the children and smiled. "I've got an idea. Let's let the children decide." He then turned to face the children. "All those who think that green is better than red, stand next to me."

Kyou then turned to face the kids as well. "And all of you, who think that Syaoran is being silly and that red is the better colour, come join me."

Almost instantly the kids ran over to the side they wanted to join. Only Chiharu and Rika remained. Chiharu shook her head. "You're right, Sakura, this is stupid." I was too much in shock to really pay attention to what she had just said. I couldn't believe this! They even got the kids in on it with them!

The two guys then started counting the kids they had on their sides. The numbers turned out to be even. Syaoran frowned. "I have twelve."

Kyou wore an identical frown. "So do I. How are we going to settle this now?"

"Did you know that there was once ways to settle debates like this one? In Africa, there was a tribe called the Aori Tribe. Whenever two or more people had a disagreement, they would call out some kind of challenge to show who the better man was. Sometimes they'd fight to the death to defend such noble beliefs." Takashi was cut off sharply with a blow to the head.

Chiharu glared at her friend, fist raised. "Honestly, you and your lies." Some of the other children looked in surprise, finding it hard to believe the story was another one of Takashi's lies.

Kyou chuckled. "There goes Takashi for you." He then grew a bit more serious. "He does have a point though. We need to put an end to this and I have just the idea how."

Syaoran raised one eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly is this idea?"

Kyou merely smiled.

* * *

"Tomoyo, look at my kite! Isn't it cool?" One of the little girls named Erin held her kite up in Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "It's a very cool kite, Erin. Love the colour too." Erin gave her famous open gap smile since she lost a tooth the week before. With that she gave Tomoyo and smile and ran off.

"I gotta hand it to those two," Tomoyo said. "Our boss was looking for some ideas for the next field trip and now we have for the next two field trips to come also."

I looked at all the kids making their kites with excited faces. They couldn't wait to fly them. I then looked at the two who started it all and sighed. "I just wish it wasn't due to such a stupid competition."

Syaoran and Kyou had decided that Takashi had an excellent idea and agreed to a competition of red against green. Today was the first of three challenges. They would fly kites in their respective colours and see how long they would stay up in the air. When the kite fell, or if the person lost their kite, that person was out. The last person with their kite up in the air wins for their side.

Eriol waved his hands in the air. "Okay, so is everyone done making their kites?" All the kids shouted in agreement. Eriol smiled. "Then let's get started. Everyone knows the rules. Once you lose your kite, or it falls to the ground, you're out. Tomoyo and I will keep track of all the kites as they being to fall. Have fun guys! You can begin."

The children immediately began running with their red and green kites until all twenty-four kites were up in the air. Soon, the atmosphere was a peaceful one as the kids squealed in joy when they realized their kites were flying.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and I sat down pleased with all that was going on. I smiled. "I must say, despite those two being idiots, they certainly choose a peaceful activity the kids could do. This competition doesn't seem as if it'll be too bad."

"Sakura, look at what we made!" We all turned to see Chiharu and Rika running towards them. Rika held a kite up in her hands. It was pink with silver on it and the tail had a lot of different coloured bows on it.

Tomoyo grinned. "How cute is that! It looks really pretty."

Chiharu smiled. "Thanks! I helped Rika with it and now I'm gonna help her fly it. See you!" They waved and ran off away from where the other kids were.

Eriol said, "That's really sweet. At least they're having fun despite them not being in the competition Kyou and Syaoran made."

I nodded until something hit me and I sat up in surprise. "Where are those two anyway?" Tomoyo and Eriol looked around and didn't see them either. It was as if they disappeared off the face of the earth!

"There they are," Tomoyo exclaimed. "They seem to be…oh boy…they're up to no good."

Eriol and I looked confused. "What are you talking about exactly," I asked. Then she pointed at Kyou and showed us exactly what she was talking about.

We watched as he snuck up softly behind a boy with a green kite with a scissors and with like lightening speed, snipped the kite's string. Like, seriously, it all happened so fast! It didn't really hit us until we saw the kite floating in the sky, never to come back down again. A little boy now stood there bewildered.

Syaoran then walked over to Kyou angrily. "Hey! How could you do something like that? That's not fair and you know it!"

Kyou shrugged and smirked. "Every man for himself as far as I'm concerned. It's a war, remember? This isn't just some game."

Syaoran glared at him. "Is that so? Two can play this game." He took a straight pin and stuck it in a straw. He then aimed at a red kite and blew it right into the kite. We all watched as the red kite fell with a loud thud.

Kyou stared at the kite silently. Then, he looked at Syaoran. "Oh! It's on now!" Then, he stormed off. For the next twenty minutes, I, Tomoyo, and Eriol watched in shock as they shot down kites, one by one.

I stared wide-eyed. "I cannot believe this is happening…"

Tomoyo frowned. "Me neither, look at them! They're acting like a bunch of immature kids! Eriol, do something!"

"Shhh! It's getting interesting!" I shook my head as I watched Eriol sit down fascinated by all that was going on. "Look at that one! That was so awesome! Did you guys see what Kyou just did, did ya?" And he went on and on and on!

I merely turned my head towards Tomoyo. She was staring at Eriol with an 'I can't believe that this is my boyfriend' kinda look. "Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Your boyfriend's an idiot."

"…Don't I sure know it."

* * *

"I can't believe that after all of that, you can still come up with a winner." I looked at Eriol in disbelief.

Eriol shook his head. "It wasn't me. Look for yourself. There are only two kites remaining." And he was right. Only to kites flew in the air that afternoon. The pink one Chiharu and Rika made (the boys didn't dare mess with that one) and a red kite made by one of the kids on Kyou's team.

"Kyou's team is the winner," Eriol declared. The kids started cheering when they heard that.

Kyou smirked. "That's because we're the best. Red is number one!"

Syaoran snorted. "Oh please, give me a break! You cheated to get this win. There are still two more games to go and we WILL be victorious."

Kyou laughed. "We'll see about that."

"You better believe we will."

Tomoyo groaned. "This won't get any better will it?"

I sighed and looked at the guys glare at each other. "No, Tomoyo…I don't think it will."

* * *

A/N: I'm finally back. I'm so so so sorry that I'm just updating right now and that this chapter's so short. A lot has happened this year…believe me. But now exams ended last week so I'm now free to update my stories. Oh! And my birthday was last week too! I'm now seventeen! Yay! Okay…I'm done. I promise to make it up to all of you readers out there. I'm going to put up the next chapter for When Life Gives You Lemons right after this. I'm working hard to update all of my fics so please be patient.

Thanks so much for everything! Please R&R.


End file.
